The Cancer Center Support (CORE) Grant supports the peer-funded research activities of The University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center in six broad programmatic areas: Biomathematics, Cell and Tumor Cell Biology, Genetics, Immunology, Experimental Therapeutic and Cancer Prevention and Control. It does so by providing support for the resources required for the continuation and the expansion of our diverse clinical and basic science research activities. The shared resources supported by the Core Grant include: Automated Cytometry and Cell Sorter Laboratory, Scanning Electron Microscopy Facility, Tissue Procurement and Banking Facility, Centralized Histopathology Laboratory, Research Animal Support Facility, Veterinary Resources Support Facility, Cancer Information Systems Resource, Biostatistical Resource Group, Clinical Trials Support, Synthetic Antigen Laboratory, and Macromolecular Synthesis and Analysis Facility. The Cancer Center Support (CORE) Grant also provides Developmental Funds to support new investigators with start-up funds or to initiate new shared facilities, and support for an external advisory committee for Planning and Evaluation.